SCP-5000 - Duplicator
by TaiKetch'em
Summary: A fanmade description of SCP-5000 and my version of what it would be like.


**Before you begin reading; a quick disclaimer: This is all fanmade and there's no official SCP-5000 just yet. This is only my point of view on how SCP-5000 would be if it existed. There are many possibilities as to what SCP-5000 could be, but this is my version of said SCP if it ever were to exist. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Item #:** SCP-5000

**Object Class:** Safe

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-5000 is allowed to freely roam the facility should it desire to, but otherwise must stay in its room either between 10PM-11PM for sleeping, or during emergency lockdowns for its own safety. SCP-5000 is to be contained in an area no less than 6.1 m by 6.1 m (20 ft by 20 ft). Subject is to be visited occasionally to answer its questions and for testing.

**Description: **SCP-5000 appears to be a human boy around 12 or 13 years old, although despite its appearance its age is currently unknown. SCP-5000 was discovered wandering in New York City, East 86th Street and detained after a staff member witnessed it duplicate an apple right in front of him. SCP-5000 is detained willingly and shows no signs of hostility. Subject doesn't show much emotion, though is respectful to those who it occasionally speaks to while roaming the facility. Even when shown hostility, it doesn't attack back nor does its stolid face change.

Even when exposed to a fellow SCP, SCP-999, SCP-5000 still doesn't show emotion. This is unusual as SCP-999 normally is able to cause happiness and some giggles around, but even when it started tickling SCP-5000, said subject still refuses to show emotion.

During one of the many breaches inside of the facility, SCP-5000 ended up getting attacked by one of the other SCPs that broke out. Specifically, SCP-173. Security footage shows SCP-173 had attempted to snap the neck of SCP-5000, only to end in failure as SCP-5000's neck never budged. SCP-173 was then shown to have attempted to kill SCP-5000 by using the same method, but once again it ended in failure before SCP-173 was recontained.

Looking over the footage, it had became clear that SCP-5000 had some form of indestructibility. It was a good help in putting SCP-173 back in containment. This made workers in the facility relieved that he was not classified as keter with a few saying that it's a good thing that SCP-5000 is not hostile by any means.

Another breach had broke out months afterwards, and SCP-5000 was once again, attacked by a fellow SCP. SCP-049 to be specific. Security footage shows SCP-049 had attempted to kill SCP-5000, but was unable to do so. The two SCPs seemed to have a conversation with each other before SCP-049 was put back into containment. SCP-5000 refuses to explain what they talked about to this day. Due to its constant lack of emotion, it is hard to tell what it is feeling when asked.

**Tests With Inanimate Objects:** Hearing about the events that unraveled in New York, scientists visited SCP-5000 with three items asking if the subject could repeat what it had done before containment. The three items that were brought for testing consisted of an orange, a tv remote, and a glass cup. It proceeded with the testing and showed that it was capable of duplicating said objects that were brought. However during said testing, after it moved on from the glass cup to the orange, it seemed as though it was no longer able to duplicate the glass cup.

**Conclusion:** SCP-5000 is capable of duplicating inanimate objects, however only seems to be capable of duplicating items it had last duplicated.

**Tests With Humans: **After concluding that SCP-5000 is capable of duplicating inanimate objects, a decision was made to attempt this on humans. A human test subject was brought to its room for testing and it asked to duplicate test subject in front of it. Subject attempted, but was unable to do so.

**Conclusion:** SCP-5000 is unable to duplicate humans. Possibly being it is unable to duplicate organic material.

**Tests With Liquid:** A glass of water was brought to SCP-5000 in order to test his ability to duplicate once more. After explaining about the test, subject then proceeded as it created a second glass of water. A syringe of water was then brought to SCP-5000 and a drop was placed onto the table in front of it. Subject then proceeded to duplicate said drop of water before scientists then proceeded to test it with other liquids.

**Conclusion: **SCP-5000 is capable of replicating liquid of any matter, and if the liquid were inside something like a cup or so, the cup can also be replicated.

**Tests With SCPs:** Finding success in duplicating inanimate objects and liquids, the testing for SCP-5000 continued. A few of our scientists believed that duplicating SCPs was probably not gonna work due to it being unable to duplicate humans. However it was still yet to be tested.

**Test 1:** SCP-330 was the first to be brought into SCP-5000's room. Subject attempted to replicate the SCP in front of it and was successful in doing so as it was able to create another SCP-330.

**Test 2: **Unfortunately, due to SCP-294's size and overall weight, SCP-5000 had to be taken to the test subject's location. SCP-5000 attempted to replicate SCP-294 and successful in doing so. Subject was then given a few cups from SCP-294 and was able to replicate them as well.

**Test 3: **After the results of the previous tests, the decision was made to test SCP-5000's ability to duplicate on a living SCP. The choice had to be SCP-999 due to being the most harmless SCP in the facility. When brought to testing, SCP-5000 had attempted to duplicate it as asked but was unsuccessful.

**Conclusion: **SCP-5000 is capable of duplicating SCPs, however is incapable of duplicating any living SCPs.

**Final Notes:** SCP-5000 is capable of duplicating any inanimate object it can come into contact with and can still duplicate the last object it did without the need of said object to be near any longer, however after duplicating one item it is incapable of duplicating the last item it duplicated beforehand. SCP-5000 has some form of indestructibility as its neck was unable to be snapped by SCP-173 and was unable to be killed when coming into contact with SCP-049.

SCP-5000's age is unknown to the staff and when brought up about the question, would remain silent and wouldn't budge. Staff has concluded that not even SCP-5000 knows of its own age. Its gender is also a mystery, though is assumed to be male due to its appearance. SCP-5000 also lacks much emotion in any case scenario, even as far as not showing signs of pain when brought harm.

SCP-5000 has yet to show any signs of hostility, but until then, is currently classified as safe until proven otherwise. As it is free to wander around the facility, it seems to come to SCP-049's chamber to speak with it. Though, SCP-5000 still refuses to tell about their conversations and what they talk about.


End file.
